Love Comes
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: Sometimes it just takes getting punched in the face to realize you’re in love. RobinxStarfire one-shot (( Pg-13 for safety))


**Love Comes **

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of the Teen Titans; they are property of DC Comics**

**Summary: Sometimes it just takes getting punched in the face to realize you're in love. RobinxStarfire one-shot**

Starfire opened her eyes, reveling in the warmth of the strong arms about her waist. Wait…what! Star went rigid. A sweep of the environment told her she was not in her own room. The realization wasn't exactly comforting and she proceeded to hyperventilate. The frightened girl heard a groan come from behind her and she squeaked in distress. Star screwed her eyes shut and clenched her fist.

"Mornin' Star," the voice muttered sleepily. Starfire gave a tiny shriek and slammed her fist back, rather effectively sending the young man off of the bed. She whirled around to face the mysterious person and gasped, her eyes betraying immense guilt.

"Oh, Robin, I did not mean… oh, I am so terribly sorry!" she amended feverishly. Robin waved her off impeccably, clutching his nose with the other hand.

"Naw, it's ok Star… you didn't mean it, I don't think…" he gave her a lop-sided grin, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He stood to his feet, obviously still groggy and grabbed a tissue off of his night stand. He began to clean his bleeding nose, his eyes still on Star. The princess blushed furiously.

"I simply… was startled… I… why am I in your room?" she asked, laughing sheepishly. Robin chuckled. Obviously she didn't remember much of last night. From the look on her face he could tell her mind was vaguely entertaining a worst-case scenario. The Boy Wonder finished cleaning his nosebleed before answering, almost enjoying the nervous look on her face. She looked cute like that.

"You had a nightmare last night, and you came to my room, and I let you sleep with me because you were scared… don't worry… nothing happened," he laughed, enjoying how satisfyingly pink her cheeks were.

"I was not implying… I did not think…!" She stuttered, caught off guard. Robin smiled and crawled back onto the bed to sit by her.

"I know," he said. Although he was fairly sure she _had_ wondered. "Well… let's see, it's Saturday which means no early morning practice, which means… two more hours of sleep!" He pumped his fist in the air as he noted the time. Starfire became aware Robin was only wearing his uniform pants, his chiseled chest exposed. It sent her into another fit of embarrassment. She herself was in the bare minimum of her uniform, her various guarders and her boots having been left in her room.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," the masked boy stated matter-of-factly. Falling backwards, he hit the pillows with a soft thump and sighed in contentment, seemingly immune to Star's paranoia. He eyed her curiously. "Aren't you gonna sleep too?" he inquired. Starfire's eyes widened.

"I do not wish to impose any furthe-!" She was cut short by The Boy Wonder, who had playful yanked her arm so she too, fell back. He couldn't help but notice the bed was hardly disturbed by her fall, reinforcing how delicately slim she was. He arched a brow but said nothing. The two fell into an easy silence, the earlier awkwardness fairly lost. Robin gently pulled her so her head rested atop his chest, and his arms wound loosely about her waist. She sighed comfortably. It was a while before either said a word, and it was Robin, in fact, who broke the quiet.

"Star?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we?" he murmured.

"I believe I am a Tamaranian female and you are a Human male, yes?" she said tentatively. Robin shook his head.

"Not like that. What are _we_… what is… _us_?" he asked, his thoughts nagging. He had a rather sneaky suspicion they were more than friends… he certainly felt she was more than just a friend.

"I am not sure I understand," she said slowly.

"Are we friends… or are we more?" he asked. Starfire sucked in a breath.

"I know we are friends… if we are more… I cannot say. I know… I would like us… to be more…" she trailed off and he felt her shift uncomfortably. He sensed her nervousness on the confession and felt it necessary to hastily rid her fear.

"I want us to be more too," he said quietly. Starfire made an indistinguishable sound that Robin took for surprise.

"Truly?" she asked, a little more hope in her voice than intended. Robin smiled.

"Truly," he replied, bringing her up to eyelevel so he could plant a tender kiss to her lips. She smiled against him.

"You say I came to your room for a nightmare?" she breathed. Robin chuckled and nodded. Starfire giggled.

"Not so much of a nightmare now, eh?" he snickered. Star scrunched up her nose and nodded.

"No, this is much better," she smiled and placed a light kiss to his nose. Robin tilted his head curiously. "To amend for earlier," she explained. Robin just shook his head and drew her into a kiss. Sometimes, it takes a little punch in the face to make you realize you're in love.

Fin.

* * *

Author's Note: lol. I had fun. I hope you all didn't find it too pointless and short. Well, I shall go off and ponder more ideas. Hmmm... you know what? I would very much like it if you dropped off a little review, it does motivate me to write more and I find it a lovely remedy for writer's block. lol. Well, I thank you for taking the time to read my work!

Love, Princess Starfire of Tamaran

P.S: I saw a quote all you R/S fans might find rather delightful... the director of Teen Titans says as follows:

_"In the first season, we didn't overdo the whole Robin and Starfire relationship because while we're thrilled that girls watch the show, we created it for younger boys and we wanted to target our main audience. Now that the show is a success, however, we will definitely be doing more with the relationship in the future. In the first season, we had "Sisters", in the second we had "Date With Destiny", and we furthered it more in "Betrothed." In upcoming seasons, we plan to have more."_

Is it not wonderful!


End file.
